Vampire Knight iPod Drabbles!
by Dax-TheBurningDancerOfFlames
Summary: Just more iPod drabbles, just this time they're Vampire Knight, Most of them Yaoi or Yuri! IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


**Vampire Knight iPod Drabbles!**

**Just some little drabbles about vampire knight, based on songs from My iPod. If you want to know more about how the iPod drabbles work, check out my Harry Potter iPod drabbles. Some Yaoi and Yuri pairings**

**Smile- Lily Allen**

**Kain/Aidou**

**When you left me I didn't know what to say. You were kissing that Ruka girl from across the hall. Why Kain? I've never been on my own this way. All I ever did now was sit by myself all day. I was so lost without you. But then I got some help from my friends. Now you call me up on the phone. Just so you can whine and moan about her dumping you. Now when I see you cry I go ahead and smile. At first, I kinda feel bad for a while, But then I just go ahead and smile. Whenever you see me you say that you want me back, and I just tell you that it doesn't mean jack anymore. Because now, when I see you cry, all it does is make me smile.**

**That's How You Know- Demi Lavato(Enchanted) **

**Shiki/Takuma**

"**How do I know that he loves me Zero?" Takuma asked Zero Kiryuu, The new lover of the dorm President, Kaname Kuran. "How do I really know that Shiki loves me?" Takuma was depressed. "Does he leave little notes to tell you that your on his mind? Does he wear your favorite color just to match your eyes? If he really loves then he'll find a new way to show you a little more everyday." Zero said with a smile. "Everyone wants to live Happily-Ever-After Takuma. Everyone wants to know if their love is true. But he'll find his own way to show you in his own way that he really, truly loves you, That's how you know Takuma, That's how you know.**

**Love Me- Justin Bieber (Barf : P)**

**Kaname/Zero **

"**My friends think I'm a fool to think that you're the one for me Zero, But I don't care, I guess I'm just a sucker for love." Kaname chuckled softly. Zero was shocked, this magnificent creature who he'd loved from the moment he saw him, **_**loved**_** him? Zero opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Kaname's finger on his lips. "Please Zero, I want you to love me, to fool me. I want you to kiss me. It's with me that you belong, please, kiss me." Kaname said quietly, Zero happily obliged. It was a very passionate kiss. "Now Kaname, tell me what **_**I want to hear, I 'm never leaving, just tell me you Love Me"**_

_**Leave Out All The Rest- Linkin Park**_

_**Rima/Ruka**_

_**Ruka woke with a start, her forehead glistened with sweat. "What's wrong Ruka? Did you have a nightmare?" Rima said to her lover from beside her on the bed. "I-I dreamed I was missing, You were so scared, But no one would listen, because no one else cared." Ruka sobbed. "What am I leaving when I'm gone Rima?" Rima embraced her in a hug and kissed her forehead. "I may be strong on the surface Rima, But not all the way through, so," she paused, "When my time comes please forget the wrong that I've done. Help me leave behind some reason to be missed, please." she looked up at Rima with tears in her eyes, "Of course Ruka, and I'll Leave Out All The Rest. I Promise."**_

_**My Life Would Suck Without You- Kelly Clarkson**_

_**Yuuki/Zero**_

"_**I guess this means your sorry Zero." I said to him, he was standing at my door, "I guess this means you take back all you said before, about wanting to kill me." I said quietly. "I'm sorry Yuuki," He said as he hugged me, "It's okay, because my life would suck without you in it Zero. We belong together now, Forever united. You've got a piece of me now. I cant live without you." I blushed. "I was stupid for telling you goodbye, I guess I was just trying to pick a fight. I know that I've got issues, but, your pretty messed up to," I giggled, I was pretty messed up. He continued, "But either way, I found out, I'm nothing without you. I guess My Life Would Suck Without You"**_

_**You Belong With Me- Taylor Swift**_

_**Kain/Aidou**_

_**I'm in our room, It's a typical Tuesday morning, and your outside arguing with your girlfriend, Ruka. I'm dreaming about the day that you'll realize that she's a bitch, I've known you your entire life, You walk in and say your fine, But I know your not, I've been here all along, waiting for you. It's just because she's a girl, she wears short skirts, and I wear Tee-shirts, She wears High heels and I wear sneakers. But can't you see? All this time I've been waiting for you, You Belong With Me. I know all of your favorite things, and you tell me about your dreams, don't you think that just maybe, You Belong With Me?**_


End file.
